


不变的永远 变化的瞬间 （一）

by SEAtide



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), ぼくらの勇気 | Bokura no Yuuki (TV)
Genre: KT, M/M, 大和尊, 大和微黑化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide
Summary: - 未满都市| 新藤大和×泷川尊- 作者的话：基本上是優奈酱→尊大和在尊面前磨磨蹭蹭絮絮叨叨①
Relationships: 新藤大和/泷川尊





	不变的永远 变化的瞬间 （一）

⬛ 不变的永远 变化的瞬间 ⬛ （一）

秒针滴答作响的声音听起来过于大了。

夜深了，在日光灯的照耀下被不正经的颜色包围的事务所内，除了我毫无意义地卷文书的声音以外什么都听不到。

已经过21点了。

视线从钟表移向桌子上的手机。电量还剩2%。干守了一天也只有杂七杂八的短信通知。

我已经做好了没有来电的思想准备。不知道早上什么时候出去的，然后就没有然后了。等到现在还不来电的话、今天大概不会有了吧。

虽说如此，但不充电会耽误明天的工作。没办法，肚子也饿了，虽然不太情愿、但是是时候去便利店了。

「優奈酱，差不多该回去了」

咚的一声、坐在远处前台的女孩子抬起了头，一边捂着可能留下痕迹的额头一边朝这边看。

「欸〜…尊老师呢？」

「老爸会担心的。回家睡觉吧。快点收拾收拾。我送你回去」

我站起来从包里拿出钥匙。

「嗯、嗯〜！」

她突然发出了怪声，对那手忙脚乱以至于无法离开椅子站起来的行动感到无语，总之先把她拉起来吧——我伸出手。

结果反被捉住了手腕。

「也就是说我可以坐老、老师的车，可以坐在副驾驶上对吧…」

向上抬起的目光，听起来好像很不错、然而其实有着阴森森压迫感的表情强势地倾轧了过来。

「…坐就坐嘛」

「顺、顺便说一下，我饿、饿了！」

飘忽的视线虽然不知为何有点害羞，但抓住我手腕的力量却变大了，很痛。

「…有点心哦」

从会客室的糖果罐子里掏出字母巧克力递过去，優奈酱就又发出了怪声、一副慌乱不已的样子。

「老师，请回答刚才开车的时候说好然后在吃饭时没有回答的问题」

穿着可爱的鹅黄色大衣的她怄气般地质问了，但是我却想不起关键的“问题”。于是默不作声，回头一看才发现自己被瞪了。

「尊老师不回家吗？」

「欸？啊…工作还没做完」

不由得避开视线、糟了。在第六感本来就很强的女性这种生物中，这个孩子特别敏感。

「你说谎。现在根本没有案子」

「也有你不知道的工作」

「一边装作看资料一边盯着手机叹气一边考虑着其他的事情是吗？」

轮廓鲜明的大眼睛似乎看透一切，痛苦地自我欺骗恐怕也已经到达临界值了吧。

「…我叹气了？」

「是的。老是叹气」

「…是吗」

本想埋首于资料中不再考虑，但无意识间总是被脑海中浮现出来的东西扰乱思绪。

我到底为什么要为你这种人烦恼不已呢。

「吵架了吗，和那个人」

「回去了。快走快走」

推着用好像很高兴的声音询问着的優奈酱走向门口。

「老师、电灯」

从钥匙包里取出钥匙，卷曲的黑发扫过脸颊。我越过肩膀看了優奈酱一眼、然后关上门。

「没关系。我还会回来的。今天住在事务所」

「尊老师」

声音和平时不一样。

—不行、这样可不行啊。

这样想的瞬间，背上传来柔软的触感、腹部被双臂温柔地环住。

「…優奈酱，我动不了了」

我不排斥别人对自己抱有的好感。那么可爱、再说又是年轻的女孩子，真的是男人的福气。

「…来我家吗？」

这是她的惯用台词。只是现在，声音里蕴含着与往常一样和父母见面的单纯所没有的艳丽。

「所以现在要送你回家啊」

「今天父母都不在」

又在耳边补充道，顺便说一下是直到明天傍晚。

「…说什么呢」

虽然想表现出觉得她很荒谬、若无其事、不好意思地一笑了之，但她的状态并没有恢复。

「把生米煮成熟饭什么的」

「把生米煮成熟饭的话就不能不继承佛龛了啊」

我和她的父母是家族式的交情。说起来，她会在这里工作就是因为和她父母的缘分。

能把独生女放在这种可疑事务所的这份信任，如果“把生米煮成熟饭”的话他们一定会很高兴。

「…不快点行动的话我就去相亲了」

「那在遇到优秀的人之前要好好珍惜自己。女孩子不可以做这样的事情哦」

环绕在腹部的手臂突然松开了。

想用自由的那只手锁上门、正把手靠近钥匙孔的时候。

「老师，吻痕」

从后颈处传来手指冰凉的触感，瞬间脚下一软、脸直直地撞向了事务所的门。

转过宽阔的玄关，在日式现代化的房子里、她的房间绽放出异彩。

墙壁的一面刷成了黄色，家具是白色的，有五彩缤纷的小物件加以点缀。

可爱的公主床上挂着粉红色的装饰品，五颜六色软绵绵的抱枕并排放置着。

「不要留下痕迹就好了」

对弯下腰用裹着冰袋的毛巾处理伤势的她道谢并接受照顾。

「律师的脸就是命…脸上要是有被殴打的痕迹就没有说服力了」

对着化妆品一溜排开的桌子上的梳妆镜查看自己的脸。

因为距离很近，所以撞得不是特别严重。

虽然知道没什么大不了的，但是和她在车上发生了纠纷、在门口也争论不休。最终拗不过她还是进了家门。

「但是我觉得那个吻痕会更失信。说起来那个好像更痛」

「…是啊」

「还留着牙印」

「…别说了」

「嘛，明天不用上法庭真是太好了。最新的咨询是…嘛算了。给、请换上这个」

呈现在眼前的又是粉红色。而且还是彩色蜡笔那种嫩嫩的粉。回想起了在某人家里被交到手上的睡衣。

—那玩意究竟是谁的啊。是性癖吧。我也吃吃醋也没关系吗。

才不是。

「话说我要回去了」

想去拿脚边的包…然而、不见了。环视整个房间，发现包不知何时移动到了最里面她床边的书桌上。

「我去煮意大利面，您先去洗澡吧」

都到这里了，再找退路几乎是不可能的。我接受了粉色的那个展开来看。

「这不是優奈酱的吗」

「身高没变吧？因为是睡衣、所以女款您也能穿哦」

爽快地如此说着，她打开门招了招手。

我轻轻叹了一口气，从红色的小沙发里站起来。

从昨天开始灾难就接连不断，内心诉诸着悲鸣。说实话可以洗澡我很感激，也想早点休息。

已经快1点了吗。

在漆黑的房间里，隐隐约约浮现出心形星形的原色的小东西。

「優奈酱，你醒着吗？」

代替回答听到了翻身的摩擦声，轻轻地贴上后背。

「果然是知道我什么都不会做、所以才这样的吧」

「…可能」

放在肩上的手指徒然地滑动着，隔着睡衣抚摸手臂。

「但是女孩子应该还是喜欢强势的男人吧。果然，无论如何都想被人追求」

慢慢地，渗透了身体的轮廓。

想起了从有点脏的衣领窥视到的白皙脖颈。想起了印花头巾掉落后露出的柔顺的黑发。想起了回答我喜欢你的瞬间、猫一样的眼睛上下眼睑纤长的睫毛。

「…那个…那不就是老师吗」

那个时候，眼前的百合变得模糊、浅淡、消失，缩回我的内心深处。

作为代替我会想起那家伙。

「那个人、那个…叫大和的人，老师不是在想他吗」

昨晚的景象闪过脑海。被压在墙上、抓住头发强吻了。你只需要看着我——脖子被咬住的瞬间、那锐利的眼神和热度。感觉心跳加速了。

「…那家伙真狡猾」

抚摸着发烫的脖子深呼吸。笑着回想零星浮现出的昨晚那家伙那没了冷静矜持的表情。

「那种…優奈酱大概也是、和他在一起的话绝对会喜欢上他的。就是那种人、那家伙。一直以来、都是这样。结果，最后」

我没有试过传达自己的想法。至少她自己传达了自己的感情，我觉得这样就好。

明明是这么想的。

最初态度暧昧。尽管如此，虽然花了一点时间，但还是抓住了幸福。然后在察觉到的时候，我才发现不知不觉中自己已经忘记了她。明明从来没有想过、只有自己能获得幸福什么的。

「我喜欢尊老师」

優奈酱把被子掀开，从头顶叫起来。

「特别、喜欢那样的地方。很温柔。因为太温柔了，所以不会随随便便就接受我、或者其他任何人的感情」

翻身后仰面朝天，和直起上身的優奈酱俯视着的目光相对。眼睛眨了两、三次之后，慢慢落下的她的唇、即使关着灯也染上了淡淡的色彩。

很快就会贴上我的吧。轻轻攥住抱在胸前的心形抱枕，在最后一刻盖住了脸。

「跟你说的不一样啊」

穿着粉红色的睡衣，望着餐桌上热气腾腾的味增汤、米饭和烤鱼。

優奈酱的父母笑容满面的坐在我眼前。

「尊老师，您请坐」

「昨晚優奈承蒙照顾了」

「老师、再不快点吃就要迟到了」

「纳豆没问题吗？海苔呢？」

「还有很多的」

「您的脸怎么了？难道是優奈的疏忽」

「喝茶吗？还是牛奶？」

「優奈，给老师贴个创口贴吧」

「老师是法律专家，希望以后您考虑扩大业务的时候我们也能成为助力」

「酸奶里要放糖吗」

「優奈，老师的衣服熨好了吗」

「如果有老师在、我们祖祖辈辈传下来的佛龛就可以安然无恙了」

一边挨个对喋喋不休的一家人报以和蔼可亲的微笑一边纠结地坐在餐桌旁共进早餐。

好像完全被骗了。

「不是说直到傍晚都不在的吗」

在前往事务所的路上堵车了。

停止的间隙，優奈酱在副驾驶席位拿起镜子灵巧地画着眼线。

「虽然是骗人的，但是我也说了哦、要堂堂正正地把生米煮成熟饭」

盯着镜子看了一会儿后，又换了一支眼线笔，按住眼睑描摹。

「什么都没发生啊」

「男女同床共寝是事实。而且有证人」

女人都是谋略家。突然想起了小时候被自家姐姐灌输的各种东西。

「话说回来，手机。老师不要了吗？电是充好了」

她拉上化妆包的拉链，在把它放进包里的同时将手机拿出来给我看。

总觉得不想看，所以故意把手机忽视掉了。

「来电很猛哦。怎么办？全部都是那个人」

待机画面上被来电显示和未读消息堆得满满当当。

明明昨天等到晚上都没来电的。看来那家伙终于下定决心了。

「最新的一条是、『等着我』。说不定就在事务所埋伏着呢」

我瞅了一眼车上的表。将近9点。早就过入校时间了。

「今日是工作日。那家伙要去学校上班，不会的」

「但是如果真的在等的话？会很开心吧？会原谅他吧？」

「…是啊」

基于他的性格，那副画面很容易想象。好懂、正是那家伙的狡猾之处。

「说起来为什么吵架？他对您做什么了？」

把手放在疼得要命的脖子上。又想起了那锐利的眼神和热度。

竟然会嫉妒已经不在世上的人，当事人到现在还不知道吧。

「说什么呢…嘛，这不是大清早该说的话吧」

呀——怪声在车内回荡，完全盖过了车载音响。

「優奈酱，吵死了」

她不听劝阻，一边拍打着我撑在方向盘上的左臂一边兴奋不已地说道。

「关于我看到的那、那个、吻痕，我现在要问一下，说实话老师是哪一个？」

「…哪一个？」

「所以说、是插/入的那个？还是被插/入的那个？」

为什么要这么高兴。大概是从和她相遇开始到现在看起来最高兴的样子了。

所谓女人的善意并不会直截了当地表达出来，真是复杂奇怪的东西。男人这种生物是不是很悲哀呢，果然不管是面对怎样的女人的善意、都不会觉得不舒服。

「…嘛要是装傻和吐槽的话我是吐槽的那个」

「欸？可以直接交换吗？」

「不是，这是在说漫才啊。快到了」

再过一个红绿灯就到事务所的停车场了。虽然多少有点迟到了，嘛反正是自由职业、应该没问题吧。

「那反过来也可以吧！」

正当優奈酱高兴地缠住我的手臂嘟囔着怎么办的时候，熟悉的身姿映入眼帘。

走在事务所对面车线的人行道上。擦肩而过的瞬间、那家伙抬起了头，那一瞬间的的确确四目相对了。

「啊、那个人…停车、尊老师」

一边催促她把外套拿出来，一边避开障碍物慢慢地把车靠边停下。

「啊、跑了！喂、老师、快点！」

一只手解开安全带，确认后面没有车过来之后再下车、开始奔跑。新买的皮鞋沉甸甸的，运动不足兼勉强行动使得身体愈发沉重。

以现在的自己所能达到的最高速度跑到刚才擦肩而过的地方，无论是前方还是后方、都已经连半点影子也看不到了。

「让他逃掉了啊」

回到车上调整呼吸。大口喝着優奈酱递来的已经拧开盖子的瓶装水。

「…那家伙、应该不是会逃跑的人啊」

总觉得，心里有点失望。

学校怎么办。是迟到了吗、还是请假，该怎么解释，要如何解释。

即使长大成人也依然没有改变的那家伙直到刚才、确实在这儿呆了几分钟吧。

但是同时，只是目光交汇，并没有直接面对面、也不存在任何对话。尽管如此，但那个什么都不问、什么也不说、逃跑的那家伙确实曾经在这里。

「搞什么啊」

大和并不明白。本以为没有改变的事物，却在不知不觉中发生了变化。

「那个人、大和先生、是知道我的吧…。但是，可能、看他的样子可能是误会什么了」

優奈酱玩弄着包带，垂下眼睛说道。

每次来事务所都被冷漠对待，但是大和没有在意、而且好像完全没有意识到自己被针对了的样子。優奈酱对有关大和的事无巨细都会问出来，但大和一次也没有问过優奈酱的事。

「…他就是会这么在意的家伙。…不，他多半是觉得我们做过了」

对于从这里逃走的那家伙，我已经没有能够断言的自信了。

TBC.


End file.
